El Stand de los besos
by petit.chaton1203
Summary: Después de besar al chico más popular de la escuela, Marinette pone en riesgo su relación con su mejor amigo. (Basado en la película del mismo nombre)


**Los personajes de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenecen.**

Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tengo exactamente 16 años de edad. Déjenme contarle un poco sobre mi vida.

Nací en la ciudad de París Francia, mis padres son Tom Dupain y Sabine Cheng, quienes son dueños de una panadería, la mejor de todo París, si me permiten preguntar.

Estudio en la escuela Francoise Dupont, en donde curso mi primer año de la prepa, junto a Luka, mi mejor amigo, quien se encuentra en su último año, justo el día de hoy, es el primer día de clases, estoy realmente emocionada, siento que este va a ser MI año.

O eso pensaba hasta que mi pantalón rosa favorito se rompió segundos después de que me lo pusiera, por lo que tuve que usar una corta falda que no me llegaba ni a la mitad del muslo.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Luka llegó por ti! – Gritó mi madre desde abajo, por lo que tuve que bajar las escaleras, y tras un breve vaso de jugo de naranja salí corriendo hacia donde me esperaba mi amigo.

\- Hola, mama-Marinette – dijo Luka sonriente, hasta que vio lo que traía puesto – Emmmm Marinette ¿Qué es lo que traes puesto? –

\- Mi pantalón se rompió ¿Está bien? –

\- Deberías tener un repuesto… -

\- Lo tengo, pero está en la lavandería –

\- ¿Y el repuesto del repuesto? –

\- ¡Este es el repuesto del repuesto! –

\- Esta bien, esta bien, no te alteres mama-Marinette – dijo mi querido amigo entre leves risas.

¿Qué puedo decir de Luka? Es mi mejor amigo, desde que tengo memoria siempre solemos hacer todo juntos, es un músico muy talentoso, toca la guitarra y canta como los mismos ángeles, hace un par de años quiso tratar de enseñarme a tocar la guitarra…. Dejémoslo en que la música no es lo mío.

-Dime Luka ¿Tienes alguna idea para la recaudación de fondos para el club de baile? -

Luka simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras conducía hacía la escuela, hubo una época en la que solía vivir muy cerca de la misma, pero todo cambio cuando mis padres quisieron agrandar la panadería, por lo que tuvimos que mudarnos a una zona que quedaba mucho más lejos de ésta, pero más cerca de Luka y sus hermanos.

¿No les había dicho que Luka tiene 2 hermanos?

Pues sí, los tiene, esta Juleka, que es su hermana menor, y Adrien, su hermanastro. Todo ocurrió cuando yo tenía 6 y Luka 8, el padre de Luka y Juleka acababa de fallecer, por lo que su madre, la señora Anarka, se quedó sola con sus 2 hijos, eso hasta que un año después, comenzó a ejercer como la profesora de piano personal de el hijo del diseñador mas famoso del país, y uno de los mejores de Europa, Gabriel Agreste.

Poco después, nadie sabe cómo pasó, ni cuando, pero cuando quisimos ver, Gabriel y Anarka se encontraban contrayendo nupcias, cosa que nos dejó sorprendidos y confundidos a mas de uno de nosotros, pero bueno, así ocurrieron las cosas, por lo que Juleka, Luka y su madre se marcharon a vivir a la casa de los Agreste, junto con Gabriel y el pequeño Adrien, quien es un año mayor que Juleka y yo, y uno menor que Luka.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la cercanía de edad, nunca pude hablar mucho con él, pues no era capaz de articular palabra alguna cuando lo tenía cerca, es un tanto vergonzoso admitirlo, pero sí, estaba realmente flechada por el hermanastro de mi mejor amigo, a quien no he visto en casi un año, pues Gabriel lo envió a un internado en Alemania a pesar de las protestas de Anarka de enviarlo lejos.

Cada tanto le escribía para saber de el y como estaba, al parecer se me hace más fácil congeniar con el a través de una pantalla, pues durábamos horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa, aunque fuese algo de lo más tonto. Claro, esto sin que Luka lo supiera, pues se enojaría mucho, mucho conmigo.

Puede que se estén preguntando ¿Por qué habría de enojarse?

Pues muy sencillo, la lista. Cuando tenía 10 años, y el 12, ambos creamos nuestra propia lista con reglas de amistad, la cual debíamos seguir siempre, toda la vida.

Y una de esas reglas decía _"Los parientes de tu mejor amigo están prohibidos"_ Claro, la escribió él refiriéndose tanto a Adrien como Juleka.

Regla que, si bien no rompí, tampoco fui capaz de seguir al pie de la letra… después de todo ¿Quién no desarrollaría un enamoramiento hacía un lindo chico rubio de hermosos ojos verdes quien trabaja como modelo y encima también es músico?

Exacto, nadie.

El sonido de risas y de pasos aglomerándose me sacó de mis pensamientos, por lo que deduje que habíamos llegado a la escuela, Luka estaciono el auto en un pequeño lugar que se encontraba disponible y se dispuso a bajar del vehículo para abrir mi la puerta de mi lado.

-Buena suerte con tu repuesto del repuesto mama-Marinette-

Estuve a punto de contestar cuando una gran cantidad de gritos y alaridos llegaron a mis oídos, por lo que volteé la mirada, encontrándome con una hermosa cabellera rubia y un par de ojos esmeralda quienes se acercaban hacía Luka y a mí.

-No me dijiste que Adrien estaba de regreso y que estaría en la escuela- Le reproché a mi amigo.

-Cuidado chica, tiene un poco de baba cayendo de tu boca- me dijo con burla, causando que mi cara enrojeciera y tapara mi boca con las manos.

-Era broma, tonta-

-A veces te odio, Luka Couffaine-

-Lo se Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

Saludé a Adrien con un asentimiento de cabeza una vez llegó donde nosotros, a lo que él respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero movimiento de manos.

Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa. Cálmate Marinette, ya no eres la misma niña de 12 años que tenía un flechazo con aquel rubio.

Caminé hacía el que sería mi salón, ignorando las risas, miradas lascivas y comentarios tóxicos de las personas que me miraban.

\- ¡Marinette! - escuché de repente detrás de mí.

Me gire para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándome con aquella mirada esmeralda.

-Adrien…-

El chico solo me sonrió y seguidamente se quito la chamarra azul de la escuela que traía puesta, y la colocó sobre mis hombros. Adrien era un chico de alto, de complexión atlética, por lo que aquella chamarra alcanzo para cubrir lo suficiente de mis piernas, haciendo que ya no me sintiese tan expuesta.

-En estos días ha estado haciendo mucho frio, y hay muchos curiosos rondando- Dijo el rubio dándoles una mala mirada a un grupo de chicos que hacía un par de minutos me miraban como si fuese un trozo de carne. -Por lo que debes abrigarte y cuidarte bien Marinette-

\- ¡Gra-gracias m-muchas Adrien! – Oh vamos Marinette, tu puedes hacer algo mejor que eso. -M-muchas Adrien Gracias-

Soy un total fracaso.

Adrien solo me miro detenidamente, antes de reír levemente.

-Nos vemos más tarde Marinette, tal vez podamos ponernos al día-

Asentí frenéticamente con mi cabeza antes de despedirme con la mano y entrar a mi salón.

¿A quien demonios le interesa la historia de los triángulos?

Detesto la trigonometría.

Me senté en mi mesa habitual del almuerzo junto con Luka.

\- ¿Alguna idea? - me preguntó

-No, nada aún- respondí con un suspiro.

Mire disimuladamente hacía una de las mesas de la derecha, en donde se encontraba sentado Adrien junto con dos chicos, ambos con piel morena y lentes, uno de ellos utilizaba una gorra junto con unos auriculares alrededor de su cuello, y la chica usaba una simple camisa roja de cuadros y su cabello castaño tenía unas hermosas californianas en tono rojizo.

-Tierra llamando a mama-Marinette- decía Luka moviendo una de sus manos frente a mí.

\- ¿sí? –

\- Mira quienes vienen ahí –

Mire hacía la dirección en la que Luka se acercaba y pude ver como Lila, Chloe y Sabrina se acercaban hacía nuestra mesa.

-Te dejo- dijo Luka -Suerte con las brujas de Salem-

Maldito traidor, dejarme sola con ellas….

-Hola, Marina- dijo Chloe sentándose en mi mesa. Junto con las demás.

-Chloe, Lila, Sabrina… - dije con falsa alegría. - ¿Cómo están? –

\- ¿Eres amiga de Adrien desde hace mucho? – Me preguntó Sabrina, mientras Chloe solo me miraba con fastidio.

-No sé qué hacemos aquí- dijo -Yo conozco a Adrikins desde que usaba pañales-

Lila solo rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por Chloe. -No le hagas caso Marina-

-Es Marinette- corregí

-Eso, Marinette, no le hagas caso a Chloe, está medio chiflada-

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – respondió la bruja.

-Me estaba preguntando…- siguió Lila, si podrías darme el número de Adrien-

Cuando el rio suena, es porque piedras lleva, realmente es un dicho lleno de verdad.

-No creo que a Adrien le haga gracia que su número se difunda- respondí

\- ¿Lo ves Lila? Te dije lo mismo, a él no le gusta estar dando su número personal, porque es justo eso, un número PERSONAL –

Vaya, por primera vez la reina abeja y yo estamos de acuerdo…

Lila solo puso los ojos en blanco antes de sonreírme forzosamente. -Esta bien, comprendo, gracias Marinette- dijo antes de irse, seguida de una fastidiada Chloe y de Sabrina.

Y así pasaron los días, con las brujas de Salem frecuentándome para que les diera el número de Adrien, con quien me hacía más y más cercana, a través de la pantalla, claro, y Luka y yo pensando en que podríamos hacer para nuestra recaudación de fondos, lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, era que la respuesta que necesitábamos llegaría a nosotros gracias a algo que no se había visto anteriormente.

-Así que… una cita con Nathaniel ¿eh? – Dijo Luka mientras buscaba una camisa para ponerse en la noche, durante la fiesta que daría en la mansión Agreste aprovechando la ausencia de Anarka y Gabriel, quienes habían salido del país durante el fin de semana.

-Si, eso mismo- respondí antes de ver una de las camisas escogidas por mi amigo, la cual era negra con botones y detalles en color turquesa.

\- ¿Crees que a Kagami le guste? -

Kagami, una de las compañeras de clase de Adrien, de la cual mi querido Luka ha estado prendado desde hace tiempo ya.

-Pues, yo si creo, tal vez hasta se enamore perdidamente de ti cuando te vea con esa camisa y quiera besarte de una-

\- ¿Tu crees? –

\- ¡No! Luka, Kagami es la chica mas seria y centrada que conozco, ella solo piensa en sus estudios y en hacer papilla a Adrien en Esgrima, la única forma en que pienso que tendría ganas de besar a alguien sería que le pagaran, aunque ni si quiera se si eso funcionaría-

-…-

-…-

\- ¡ **UN PUESTO DE BESOS!** – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Una idea grandiosa, genial si me permiten decir.

-Ahora que ya tenemos nuestra lista, es momento de celebrar- dijo Luka con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

La fiesta comenzó alrededor de las 8pm, toda la escuela estaba ahí, todos la estaban pasando increíble, inclusive yo, que no soy mucho de fiestas, el único problema fue este.

Mi intolerancia al alcohol.

No se que pasó, o como ocurrió, pues mis recuerdos están un poco borrosos, sin embargo, lo que sí soy capaz de recordar a la perfección fue la enorme vergüenza y susto que sentí al momento de abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que no era la mía, y que tenía puesto un jersey, que no era el mío.

¿Dónde diablos estaba mi ropa?

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una cabellera rubia son un par de ojos verdes los cual conocía muy bien...

\- ¿¡Adrien!?-

-Oh, buenos días Marinette, veo que despertaste- me dijo con una sonrisa

Mi mirada recorrió la silueta del chico, el cual se encontraba desnudo debajo de una toalla, la cual le colgaba desde la cintura.

-Ay Dios… Dios mío- dijo poniendo una de las almohadas sobre mi cara. -Dime por lo menos que no ronqué…-

-Mari… yo dormí en el cuarto de invitados-

En ese preciso instante, sentí como el color rojo se apoderaba de mi cara, bien podría competir contra el color de cabello de Nathaniel.

\- ¡Me tengo que ir! - dije antes de levantarme de la cama abruptamente y salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Juleka.

Una vez estuve en la tranquilidad de mi hogar, alistándome para aquella cita que tendría con Nathaniel, llegó un mensaje de texto a mi celular.

 _ **Adrien: Lamento haberte incomodado Marinette. u.u**_

 _ **Adrien: Déjame compensártelo. : D**_

 _ **Marinette: Esta bien, creo que yo debería disculparme… aún no sé qué pasó.**_

 _ **Adrien: Y no sé si quieras saberlo… ¿Qué dices? ¿Me dejarás compensarte?**_

 _ **Marinette: ¿Qué tienes en mente?**_

 _ **Adrien: Iré esta noche al centro con unos amigos ¿te apetece?**_

 _ **Marinette: …No puedo, esta noche tengo una cita. Lo siento**_

Después de aquel mensaje, no hubo respuesta, por lo tanto, terminé de arreglarme, hasta que me fui al lugar en el que vería a Nathaniel.

Sin embargo, este nunca llegó, así que opté por dar un paseo, hasta que me senté en una de las bancas que había en el lugar.

\- ¿Te apetece un helado? - me dijo alguien sentándose a mi lado.

-No, gracias Adrien- respondí automáticamente. - ¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Como te dije, salí con unos amigos, hasta que te vi aquí sola y pensé ¿Por qué no hacerle compañía? –

Sonreí a Adrien con gran gratitud, significaba mucho para mí el que no quisiese dejarme sola. Al final, terminé juntándose con sus amigos, Alya y Nino, los cuales son dos personas completamente geniales, y terminé contándoles acerca de mi idea del puesto de besos, lo que les pareció una idea de lo mas original, aceptante por parte de Alya, el participar de él.

-Me divertí mucho esta noche- Le dije con una sonrisa -Gracias-

Adrien, quien me había llevado a casa en su moto, la cual al parecer solo puede usar cuando su padre sale del País, me sonrió cálidamente, antes de acercarse a mi y dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches Marinette, descansa- me dijo antes de irse.

A pesar del desplante de Nathaniel, había pasado una noche realmente maravillosa, y todo gracias a Adrien. Todo había sido color y felicidad, hasta que recibí aquel mensaje de Nathaniel.

 _ **Nathaniel: Tenemos que hablar, Marinette. Mereces saber porque te planté…**_

Esa noche, me enteré de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y en definitiva Luka Couffaine me va a escuchar.

Y justo eso pasó, a la mañana siguiente, fui hacia la casa Agreste a primera hora de la mañana, pues mi mejor amigo realmente me debía un montón de explicaciones.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Luka? - pregunté.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -

-Luka, has estado amenazando a los chicos para que se mantengan alejados de mi-

-No sé de dónde sacas eso-

-Nathaniel me lo contó anoche, después de que me plantara en nuestra cita porque TU lo amenazaste-

Luka solo volteó la mirada mientras presionada las cuerdas de su guitarra.

\- ¿Luka? Estoy esperando-

-Ok… lo hice, pero fue porque no quiero que te lastimen ¿ok? No quiero…-

-Está bien…-

Los días siguientes a ese fueron una completa locura, debido a los preparativos de la feria escolar y nuestro puesto de besos, en el que después de una o dos mentiritas piadosas, conseguí que Chloe, Sabrina y Lila participaran…

 _ **Flashback**_

\- ¿saben Chicas? Al parecer, a Adrien le gusta una de ustedes, y me dijo que, si la chica que le gusta está en el puesto, el llegará a trabajar también-

Las 3 brujas de Salem se miraron entre sí, antes de decir al unísono.

-Estamos dentro-

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Cuando cada uno de los clubes estuvo en su respectivo puesto, Luka se encargó de presentar el nuestro, la multitud de personas no se hizo esperar.

Al parecer hay un montón de gente dispuesta a pagar para besar a alguien.

Eso es desmotivante.

Todo iba de maravilla, chicos que iban a venía para besar a Chloe, Sabrina y Lila, y chicas que lo hacían por Iván, hasta por Nathaniel.

Como dije, todo iba bien, si, IBA, del verbo pasado, ósea que ya no y ¿por qué ya no?

Porque las brujas de Salem se aburrieron de esperar a Adrien, quien obviamente no iba a llegar, por lo que, para vengarse, cubrieron mi rostro con un antifaz y me llevaron al escenario.

Ahora era mi turno para ser besada… sería genial, claro, si ya hubiese dado mi primer beso, pero no, no lo he dado por lo que creo que es obvio que en cualquier comento comenzare a hiperventilar.

Y estuve a punto de hacerlo, cuando unos suaves labios se posicionaron suavemente sobre los míos, moviéndose de forma rítmica y armoniosa.

No pude evitar quitarme aquel antifaz una vez el beso hubo acabado, y no mentiré al decirles que casi me voy de espaldas al ver a aquel chico rubio de ojos verdes mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y con una sonrisa tierna en su boca, no fueron necesarias las palabras, simplemente volvió a acercarse a mí, poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas y besándome otra vez de la misma manera que hace un momento, suave, lento, maravilloso.

Creo que Volví a ser aquella chica de 12 años que está flechada por el hermanastro de su mejor amigo, creo que en realidad... nunca dejé de serlo.

 **¡Hola nuevamente!**

 **Aquí esta la primera parte de esta linda historia, la cual se encuentra basada en la película "** _ **El stand de los besos"**_ **la cual me gusto mucho, por lo que decidí hacer esta especie de "adaptación de la misma" espero que les haya gustado, subiré pronto la próxima parte.**

 **¡besos!**


End file.
